Septic systems for handling the effluent from structures terminate in buried fields of drain pipes for leaching the effluent into the ground. Notwithstanding careful installation, the elevations and pitches of the drain pipes vary, resulting in a lesser number of drain pipes preferentially handling the output. Under adverse conditions, the ground surrounding the active pipes can become saturated resulting in the effluent penetrating and contaminating the ground surface. Such conditions do not affect the operation of the septic system and may not be apparent to the structure users in order to undertake the necessary maintenance or repair. If normal drainage cannot be restored, a separate secondary system may be required. Also, during the course of structure occupancy, the effectiveness of the original septic system may be compromised for other reasons, such terrain modification, additional capacity demand through site or population expansion, and changes in regulatory requirements and the like. It is thus common to include plans for such secondary or even tertiary systems. Generally, when required the original system is bypassed and the secondary system utilized for the current demands, even though the primary system may retain limited functionality. Further, suitable supplemental drainage may be available only at site elevations higher than the structure discharge elevation, requiring a separate pressurized system with pumping capabilities for transferring the effluent to the raised drain field location.
It would thus be desirable to provide a comprehensive septic system that avoids the above mentioned problems occasioned by temporary or substantial impairment of the original system and to utilize the total available capacity of the overall installation.